Bella's Present
by EsmeCullen012
Summary: **One Shot** BxE w/Jake No Jacob Bashing though T-Safety! :


**A/N: I'm just bored. I don't really want to go to sleep, its 12:45 and I have school tomorrow...Which I don't want to go to...at 6, so im listening to music and writing this...as it comes to me**

_**Summary: What happens when Jake gives Bella a HUGE 'gift'? Will she accept. Don't worry this dosent bash Jacob or Edward, though it is BxE. Jacob is her friend still though. **_

_**Disclaimer: Nope. My birth certificate does not say Stephenie Meyer...Unfortunatly. tear**_

"When is Edward going to be back?" I asked myself for the third time already. _Gosh, your pathetic, he's only been gone for 2 hours_ I told myself. The whole two hours I've been sitting on my porch, it was just barely sprinkling outside today.

"Does that mean you **don't** want to see me then?" A husky voice asked from a few yards infront of me.

"Jacob?" I asked, looking up.

"Who else?" He laughed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I havnt seen you in a really long time, so I thought I'd come and see you, is the leech here?" I scowled at him. "Edward, I mean." He corrected himself.

"No, **Edward** is not here, he is hunting with Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle."

"Where are the rest of...**them?**" He asked, refraining from saying 'leeches' or 'bloodsuckers', but of course he can't say 'Cullens' or their actual names!

"Alice took Rosalie and Esme shopping, I deffinatly did **not** want to go." He smiled as I said this, he knew how much I disliked shopping.

"Well, we can hang out, right?"

"Yes, I suppose so." I said smiling back.

"No...**Cullens** are going to be 'angry' with me for stealing you for the day, right?" He asked, he's getting good at not saying leeches and bloodsuckers...well atleast, good for Jake.

"No, and if they are, they will get over it, your one of my best friends." I stated.

"One of them?"

"Yes, Alice is also one of my best friends...and maybe Angela, though she is just a good friend." The last part was mostly to myself but said aloud.

"C'mon then. Lets go to Port Angeles or Seattle." He said gesturing to his car.

"Uh...why not stay here?" I asked, hesitant, most of the time I leave Forks its either going shopping or running from peril, which always seems to find me.

"I want to show you something, so were going to Port Angeles." He said grabbing my arm and 'dragging' me to his car, not in a forceful way though, in more of a joking way.

"Fine." I huffed. He just laughed at me.

When we got in his car I turned on the radio to a classical station and Debussy was on. The song was almost over when Jacob changed the station while giving me a funny look.

"You listen to that?"

"Yes and I was listening to that song, too." I said changing it back so i could finish listening to the song, it was one of mine and Edwards favorites.

Me and Jake talked aimlessly for the rest of the car ride, it took unusually long time to get there, but I suppose that would be because of all the Cullen's reckless driving skills and going 2 to 3 times the speed limit, but Jake grew up with Charlie, so he abides the laws. I found myself thinking that he was going unbarably slow. UGH! This speed thing is starting to get to me now!

We stopped at a little resturant to get something to eat. Jake ate for about 3-4 people, I wasn't hungry and barely ate anything.

When we were done eating we started walking down the sidewalk of the strip.

"So, what is it you wanted to show me, Jake?" I asked after 20 minutes of just walking and talking about, still, futile things.

"Um...Well, I wanted to show you something that I did."

"Okay, where to?"

He looked away from me, "La Push," He answered.

"Then why are we in Port Angeles?" I asked, confused.

"Well, I wanted to just hang out with you, and waste sometime before I show you." He smirked.

"You are a very odd person, Jacob." I stated.

"Okay, like I haven't heard **that** before." He said. I just laughed.

"Let's get going. We already won't be home until about 6, we don't what the bl-Cullens getting outraged for me keeping you out so late." He said smiling **my** smile, that I hadn't seen in a while.

I walked over and got into the Rabbit. He was going a bit over the speed limit on the way home, but not nearly as fast as the Cullens go. We got home in an hour and a half instead of the two hours, and deffinatly not the half hour it takes the Cullens.

When we got to his house, he led me inside and I greeted Billy. Jacob continued to lead me through the house, until we finally ended up at his back door. He was taking me to his garage. _What could be in there, that I needed to see?_ I asked myself. I walked with Jacob the rest of the way.

Inside of the garage was a new car! There was no way I could accept this 'gift'.

My new car was a brand new silver, convertible, Corvette **[A/N: Pic on profile!. **Did he **honestly** think I would accept this?

"Jacob! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" I yelled at him. His smile never faltered though.

"I wasnt the only person who helped pay for this, don't worry okay." He said.

"Who all helped pay for this?"

"Well, the person that payed the most for it would be Edward," He scowled at the name "All of the Cullens helped out, Charlie helped, and all of the pack helped, along with Billy"

"WHY? I have a truck!"

"Your truck is almost as old as Billy and its annoyingly loud. Please accept the gift."

I groaned. "Fine!" In all honesty, I've always wanted a 'Vett! I, truely, couldnt wait to drive it.

I walked around to get into the drivers side.

"You might need these!" Jacob said from behind me.

I whirled around to look at him and see what he was talking about, no doubt it was the keys. When I spun around, I, of course, being klutzy me, slipped and fell, while hitting my chin on the open drivers side door. I bit my lip and would also have a bruise. GREAT!

Jake stepped up to see if I was alright, I was. Then he started laughing. Well, atleast he waited to see if I was okay before laughing.

I took the key out of his hand and got into the car. It smelled of new car, a hint of Jake and a hint of Edward...wow.Jacob opened the garage door and was getting in the passenger side by the time I stopped looking around and put the keys in the ignition.

I got home in a matter of three minutes, speeding of course! How could you not in a brand new sports car, after all it was **ment **to go fast, right?

Outside of my house there was a silver Volvo, Edward was here.

"Jacob, how are you getting home?"

"Walking of course. I have to patrol La Push tonight anyways. Its alright!" I reluctantly agreed and got out of the car.

Jacob took off running into the woods and I walked into my house. Edward and Charlie were watching a basketball game on TV. Well, Charlie was paying attention, Edward was just staring at the screen, before he saw me. When he saw me, he stared at me, hope in his eyes, I wonder if the thought I didn't accept the car.

That explains it! Jake taking me to Port Angeles, he was buttering me up! And the fact that Jacob did it was that they knew I wouldnt have accepted it if anyone else gave it to me. Especially Edward.

I ran up to Charlie, and hugged him "Thank you **so** much!"

"Your welcome, Bells." He said, smiling the crinkley-eyed smile.

Then, I ran up to Edward and kissed him, causing Charlie to grunt, he still didnt like Edward very much. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Edward." I told him, he just smiled a mischevious smile.

"NEVER EVER buy me something like that again, got it?" I asked, I could tell he was planning on buying me more stuff.

He laughed, "Fine, Bella, I'll try not to." He said.

"Hey, Ch-dad, I'm going to Edwards house to thank everbody there. I might spend the night though, you know how Alice gets." I said, glancing once at him, then staring at Edward.

"That's fine Bella. No speeding though, I dont want one of my co-workers having to pull my daughter over, kay?" He laughed.

"I'll try not to!" I said smiling. "Lets go Edward." I said grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door.

Once we were out side with the door closed and half way up the lawn I said "Wanna race?"

Edward snorted, "Your on! Please be careful though, Love."

"Okay!" I said running to my car, and surprisingly only tripping once, but I didn't actually fall.

Edward had to run at a human pace, because there was a chance someone was watching.He just started up his car when I was pulling out of my drive way.

Edward let me win the race though, he wanted to stay behind me, I'm guessing to keep an eye out for me. But I still won.

Apparently Alice had a vision of Edward winning and told Rosalie.

"EDWARD! How could you do that, you know you could have beaten her! I havnt had a chance to work on her car, and yours has so much work done to it!"

"It's fine, Rosalie. It was just for fun! Calm down." Rosalie just huffed and walked out of the room, she wasnt too pleased that Edward did not show off how good she is with cars, by winning the race.

"Wait! Rosalie come back!" I called. She came back into the room and I hugged her. She was a bit startled, we still werent that close.

"Thank you!!!" I said.

"Your welcom Bella. You needed a new car anyways! Dont worry. It was a favor to all of us!" She smirked. By this time everyone was in the same room.

"Thank you everybody!" I said and hugged each one of the Cullen family members.

"Your welcome Bella!" Esme.

"It was fine, your part of the family, a present, if you will!" Carlisle.

"Your truck was annoying." Emmett.

"Im **soo** happy I got to spend money on you, Bella!" Alice.

"I'm glad to see you so happy." Jasper.

I yawned, Emmett laughed, he laughs at all of my human qualities, it gets annoying at times.

"Bedtime Bella" Edward said, smiling at me as he picked me up and ran me to his room. I talked to Edward for maybe an hour before I fell asleep.

"Good morning Edward." I said when I woke up and saw him lying next to me.

"Good morni--Bella? What happened to your chin?" He asked.

"Oh! When Jake showed me the car, I was getting inside and he said something and I turned around and when I did, I kinda fell and hit my chin on the door." I said blushing at my klutzyness.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. What am I going to do with you?" Edward asked, smiling. I wanted so badly to say 'change me' but I didnt want to start up an argument this early in the morning, so I just said "feed me breakfast!" and laughed.

While I was eating the waffles that Esme made for me I asked "So, what are we doing today?"

"Were going shopping of course!" Alice appeared in the kitchen. I groaned.

"Fine. But were taking my car!" I said.

"Sorry, you cant!" Edward said.

"And why not?" I asked.

"Because Rosalie is working on it for the day...or next few hours." Alice answered.

"Okay. Fine with me. But since my first condition didnt work so well, my new condition on going shopping is Edward comes."

Alice groaned this time, "Fine. Lets gooo!" She said, esctatic that I was actually agreeing to going shopping.

Within the hour I was showered, Dressed and on the way to Olympia with Alice and Edward, me and Edward sat in the backsteat, my head on his lap.


End file.
